finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galka
Galka is a race available for play in Final Fantasy XI. They are large humanoids with a vaguely ursine appearance. They appear most commonly in Bastok, and Galkan players are rewarded for starting their games there with a Bastok Ring. They are strong and have high HP, making them best suited for melee classes, such as monk or warrior. Despite their average magic attack ratings, Galkas have low MP pools and may struggle at magic when compared to other races. There are, however, various types of armor to compensate for this. They reproduce through a form of reincarnation, but usually have no recollection of their past life. Many English speaking fans believe they are asexual due to a mistranslation in the manual. Interviews with the game's creator have confirmed they are male. Profile The details of galkan reincarnation are not known. Elderly galka will go into seclusion, and upon their death are enveloped by a bright light. Some time later, a galkan child will be found wandering into a town or village. Only the Talekeeper, who serves as the spiritual leader of the galka, can recollect not only his own past life, but those of all galka over the past 200 years. The galka were the first among the enlightened races to create a civilization: the desert kingdom of Altepa, on Zepwell Island. 600 years prior to the events of Final Fantasy XI, the Antica attacked Altepa, destroying the city and massacring its population, forcing the survivors to flee to what is now Bastok through Korroloka Tunnel. The galka feel they are exploited by the humes of Bastok since their primary employment is as manual laborers, mainly in the nearby mines. Some galka are resentful of their "given name", generally a descriptor not unlike the names of Native Americans, such as Invincible Shield, though such names are just as likely to be honorific as derogatory. These are the main factors contributing to a growing discontent among the galka toward the humes. Physiology Demeanor Military Story Statistics Character models ;Face types: ;Hair types: Starting stats The following table shows the level 1 statistics for each class a Galka can take: Jobs Galka WAR (FFXI).png|Galka Warrior in Artifact Armor. Galka MNK (FFXI).png|Galka Monk in Artifact Armor. Galka WHM (FFXI).png|Galka White Mage in Artifact Armor. Galka BLM (FFXI).png|Galka Black Mage in Artifact Armor. Galka RDM (FFXI).png|Galka Red Mage in Artifact Armor. Galka THF (FFXI).png|Galka Thief in Artifact Armor. Galka PLD (FFXI).png|Galka Paladin in Artifact Armor. Galka DRK (FFXI).png|Galka Dark Knight in Artifact Armor. Galka BST (FFXI).png|Galka Beastmaster in Artifact Armor. Galka BRD (FFXI).png|Galka Bard in Artifact Armor. Galka RNG (FFXI).png|Galka Ranger in Artifact Armor. Galka SAM (FFXI).png|Galka Samurai in Artifact Armor. Galka NIN (FFXI).png|Galka Ninja in Artifact Armor. Galka DRG (FFXI).png|Galka Dragoon in Artifact Armor. Galka SMN (FFXI).png|Galka Summoner in Artifact Armor. Galka BLU (FFXI).png|Galka Blue Mage in Artifact Armor. Galka COR (FFXI).png|Galka Corsair in Artifact Armor. Galka PUP (FFXI).png|Galka Puppetmaster in Artifact Armor. Galka DNC (FFXI).png|Galka Dancer in Artifact Armor. Galka SCH (FFXI).png|Galka Scholar in Artifact Armor. Creation and development The Galka character design was done by Nobuyoshi Mihara. Other appearances Final Fantasy Grandmasters The Galka is one of the playable races. FFGrand Galka.png|Galka in Final Fantasy Grandmasters. Gallery Galka Concept1.jpg|Early concept art of the Galka. Galka Concept2.jpg|Early concept art of the Galka. FFXI-Galka concept.jpg|A Galka. Galka Art.jpg|A Galka. Galka Geomancer.png|Galka Geomancer artwork. Galka Worker.jpg|A Galkan worker. Galka Child.jpg|A Galkan child. Zazarg FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Zazarg by Yuzuki Ikeda. Raibaht FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Raibaht by Yuzuki Ikeda. Maeda Hiroyuki FFXI Art 2.jpg|Promotional artwork by Maeda Hiroyuki. Trivia * During the timeframe of Final Fantasy XI, the Talekeeper is named Gumbah and is vital to Hume-Galkan relations. The game's primary antagonist, the Shadow Lord, was also once a Galka Talekeeper. Category:Playable races in Final Fantasy XI de:Galka Category:Galka